mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles in Mafia III
The upcoming installment of the Mafia Series, Mafia III, will have numerous vehicles relevant to its 1968 setting available. Vehicles will take damage and collect dirt as vehicles in previous entries in the series did, but it is unknown as of yet if they can run out of fuel or if Lincoln Clay will have to learn how to steal certain cars or whether they will all be available from the start of the game. A list of the seventeen different vehicles seen in media releases thus far follows, although it is by no means complete relative to the total amount of vehicles in Mafia III. As the vehicles' names are as of yet unknown, the names used will be generic ones referring to their body style or intended purpose. Luxury Convertible This full size luxury convertible is used by Uncle Lou's thugs to try to chase down Lincoln in gameplay footage. It most resembles a 1963 Cadillac Series 62 Convertible, although its suicide doors are taken from Lincoln Continentals of the era. It will most likely serve as a large, powerful, and distinctive vehicle and is most likely a Lassiter. Luxury Sedan This four door sedan appears parked in gameplay footage and in traffic in a released image. It appears to be wholly inspired by a 1964 Imperial. It will most likely serve as a tasteful and discrete luxury car, possibly being made by Culver. Personal Luxury Coupe This is a two door sports/luxury coupe appearing along the road in gameplay footage. Its styling is mostly inspired by the first generation Buick Riviera, although the taillights appear borrowed from a 1965 Chevrolet Impala. It will most likely serve as a tasteful, comfortable, and good-performing grand tourer, possibly made by Berkley or Shubert. Sports Coupe This is a two door two-seater sports car that appears in traffic only in one released image. It appears mostly inspired by the 1967 Toyota 2000GT and/or the Datsun 240Z (which was only introduced in America in 1970, two years after Mafia III's setting, so the resemblance may be coincidental). It will likely serve as an exclusive sports car appearing only in limited numbers on the streets of New Orleans. It is unknown what manufacturer could possibly make it, as it is the first Japanese vehicle to appear in the Mafia Series. Station Wagon This is a four door station wagon that appears in traffic during gameplay footage. Its styling is most similar to a 1948 Buick Estate Wagon, although its all-steel construction may mean it has more in common with early 1950s Plymouth Suburban wagon It will likely serve as a humble family vehicle, possibly being made by Berkley. Taxi This is a four door sedan appearing in traffic in both gameplay footage and a released image. It may be inspired by the real-life Checker Marathon, although it has been difficult to see in all of its appearances thus far. It will likely serve as the primary taxi for New Orleans. It is unknown what manufacturer it could possibly be made by. Category:Mafia III Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Mafia III